fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Christmas 2019 Event (US)/@comment-33844581-20191226011722/@comment-31096423-20191226134752
@FAGDOM USER For future reference, your best bet is to stack different buffs, and check the attributes of the enemy servant, the attribute is especially important since it can reduce your final damage calculation by around 10%, or make it 10% higher, which is a lot after stacking so many buffs, A simple example of how this works, taking squirtoria as a base: - Imagine she has 10,000 attack, if you use attack up buffs only, like double waver + merlin or anything similar, you end up getting +30%+30%+20% = 80% attack up. This translates into a 10,000 · 1.8 = 18,000, you then apply the NP1 multiplier, which is 900%, this becomes 18,000 · 8 = 144,000 - Now let's take a look at combined buffs, like command card effectiveness up for arts (her own), NP dmg up, and only a single waver this time, for example purposes we will say they have the same % increases as before, so this ends up as follows: 30% arts up x 30% attack up x 20% NP dmg up = 102.8% multiplier. This translates into: 10,000 · 1.3 · 1.3 · 1.2 = 20,280, then add the NP1 multiplier which is 900% = 20,280 · 8 = 162,240. There's a 18,240 damage difference simply by stacking buffs instead of using the same, now add or remove based on the attribute and you will get either a boost or a reduction, in this case, Squirtoria is attribute Earth, while Salter is attribute Man, which effectively means Squirtoria will have a final multiplier of 1.1 damage against Salter, leaving the final damage as: 144,000 x 1.1 = 158,400 or 162,240 x 1.1 = 178,464. If she had been Attribute Sky instead (either her or salter), she would have had a 0.9 multiplier at the end, making things a bit less interesting: 129,600 or 146,016. So there you have it, Attributes are super important. But let's not forget about other hidden things such as traits and alignments, in this case, if we had a servant effective against female, and arthur, those would also get multiplied to the final number, like 1.2 against female and 1.3 against arthur, if we had taken the most effective strat already, things would be as follows: 178,464 x 1.3 x 1.2 = 278,403.84, however, let's not forget archers have a base multiplier of 0.95, which means the final damage gets reduced to 264,483.648. Finally, if the enemy is a saber... multiply that by 2 and you get the final damage: 528,967.296, however, since the female damage and arthur damage were some wild fantasy we were having, the actual final damage will be: 339,081.6, which is still not enough to beat Salter on this node. Still, we didn't add a CE to the calculation, this was only by suing combined buffs and taking attributes into account. Had we used Emerald Float as a CE (20% arts up, 20% NP dmg up), it would've become as such: 10,000 x ((1.3+1.2) x 1.3 x (1.2+1.2)) x 0.95 x 8 x 1.1 x 2 = 456,456, which is enough to oneshot Salter in this node! (Sadly, Emerald Float is still not available in NA). Finally, remember the 10,000 is there since it makes calclations far easier to do, Squirtoria's attack is actually higher than that!